criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Duke it Out/Transcript
Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Arrest the killer... Adrian Fishman: Ralph Carpenter, you are under arrest for the murder of Beatriz Cross! Ralph Carpenter (angry): Me? Killing my student? How DARE you accuse me of something horrible as that? Adrian: It's over Ralph, we know you did it. You attacked Beatriz in the boxing ring, punched her in the face and stabbed her in the neck with that metal shard. Adrian: You left your blue nailpolish on the murder weapon, and you wrote a message in Morse code when you started regretting your actions. Ralph: Excuse me? Ralph Carpenter would NEVER stab someone to death. If I did killed her, I would have smashed her face against the floor! Adrian: Well you didn't! Beatriz was a tough one and she fought back. We found traces of tofu on her knuckles, when she punched you in the face! Ralph (sweating): Oh God...Oh no...I knew you would find me... Adrian: So you confess? You killed Beatriz Cross! Ralph (panicking): I did...but it wasn't a murder! It was an accident! Adrian: So what happend? You two just casually started fighting and your fight ended with Beatriz's death? Ralph: I started the fight, I killed her, but let me explain...Beatriz was planning to expose me! Adrian: Expose you? What was she planning to reveal! Ralph (facepalming): That...I was born as a girl... Adrian (shocked): You were WHAT? Ralph: It's shocking, I know...Nobody suspected anything. I might be strong and big...but on the inside, I'm just a coward. Ralph (panicking): I couldn't just reveal that I've had a sex-change...I feel like nobody would accept me. Most of the boxers and fans are really homophobic... Ralph: Only my family knew about that...but then I forgot my phone in the gym and Beatriz found it. Ralph (facepalming): She realized what I was...and was planning to expose me for clout! Adrian: So...you immediately killed her! Ralph: No! I tried to explain that I don't feel comfortable with that idea, but she wouldn't listen! I panicked and...I punched her in the face in order to get my phone back! Ralph (panicking): She lunged at me, and we started fighting. I tried to defend myself with that metal shard...but I ended up stabbing her in the neck, she died within seconds! Adrian: I'm sorry to know that you've been treated like that, but you still commited a murder Mr Carpenter. You are under arrest. At the courtroom... Judge Rose: Mr Carpenter...You killed Beatriz Cross? I can't believe this! Ralph: I was just defending myself...I never wanted to kill her! Judge: Even more suprising, you are transgender? I would have never guessed, your transition surely worked pretty well. Ralph: Well...thanks I guess. It doesn't matter to me anymore...I'll just rot in prison like a criminal. Ralph (facepalming): I took young girl's life, and I've never felt fo terrible in my entire life... Judge: Seeing that the murder was an accident, I hereby sentence you to 5 years in prison Mr Carpenter. Ralph: Great...I guess I better prepare for the horrors that await me in here...